Terror Lane Released
Written by AgentVamp Part 1 in the Terror Lane series... Enjoy! They say the power of the mind is a scary thing, but what others don't know is the actions you do to correspond with your mind can be much worse. This is what 15 year old Ben discovered in the worst way imaginable. Ben was a very sadistic, lonely person with an extensive imagination. None of his family were around often enough and he would most of time if not always be on his own. It all started when Ben was given his copy of Pokémon Red from his brother since he and his family were moving house. As much as Ben shuddered at the thought of all the Creepypastas he looked up on YouTube about people's copies of Pokémon Red being spooky and had some sort of curse on it, he then told himself that there was no way it was haunted or creepy since he did it before. He went and clicked the game into his Game Boy Advance SP. It was red. It was easy to use considering it folded like a small laptop and he liked the convenience, even though the game boy color game DID stick out like a sore thumb out of the GBA and he did hesitate a little so he wouldn't bump and/or break the game. As he started it up, everything was normal. Ben didn't like the thought of having such events in Creepypastas made into reality. It was great seeing the old Professor Oak again. He decided to name himself Red and his rival Blue. Ben started inside his house and the game played fairly well so far despite the sound being quieter than normal but he figured it was just dust contained in the Gameboy. He decided to try and go through the grass and get Professor Oak's attention. This is when things started to get questionable for Ben. As soon as he walked up to the border of the town, he expected to get stopped by the professor. Suddenly the screen briefly flashed for a split second. Ben looked around his GBA SP and didn't notice anything broken. Ben walked back one step backward and forward, thinking it might not have registered the first time, I mean he did breeze through the intro the game faster than last time he played. It was probably just a glitch and nothing more. He decided to restart the game and create a new profile since he could not save at this point. This time he got stopped by Professor Oak at the borderline of where the grass starts just as it should be and was relieved to see the familiar text in working order. He headed to the Pokémon lab and heard that familiar tune. It was nostalgic. Nothing could ruin today. He went ahead and chose Charmander and things were underway. He adventured through the game up to the point of Lavender Town and found no problems whatsoever. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he conquered the area and was glad that no trouble happened in the town of trouble. An hour later, Ben was lying on his bed, still playing Pokémon Red when the game flashed again. He thought he was gonna get in a battle from the amount of times the screen flashed. It was almost like a black and white movie trying to collaborate with a disco dance beat or some type of Japanese cartoon playing on an old timey TV. After the frequent barrage of flashes, the screen stayed white. Ben got frustrated and turned it off. He had to go have dinner anyway. Little did he know he forgot to save the progress of his game. A small rumble came from his Gameboy. Ben looked back in his room, scratched his head and continued out to the kitchen. While he, Levi and their parents were eating, Ben was very tired and slightly delirious, or so he thought when he kept hearing the Pokémon battle music in his head and then faded off when the Pokémon was supposed to appear at that point in the song. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. I read way too many Pokémon Creepypastas he thought to himself feeling the headache where his forehead starts and his eyeballs end. The mother was confused and asked Ben if he was ok. Ben shook it off and looked down at his pasta and said nothing. After dinner, the father informed everyone that he had to "work" all night so he was soon away from the family and out the door. The mother decided to leave them and gave Levi the responsibility of taking care of Ben while she went out clubbing. The problem being as soon as both parents were gone, Levi would go partying without mentioning Ben at all. Ben looked around the house and now realised yet again that he was home alone. It didn't help that their phone service was out because the telephone poles nearby had been struck by lightning the previous night. Not that it would make a difference considering the parents never paid the bills properly. Ben was hesitant to go to bed early just so he could wake up to everyone being home. He hated being alone. After trying to sleep for an hour and a half, staring at the ceiling, he soon remembered that he forgot to save his game and so, he grabbed it and played again. He created another profile and was very curious to see if the game would glitch like before. Oddly enough the game didn't even go through the Professor Oak tutorial at all and, the Rival and Character naming were completely skipped as if going on memory from before. He went to the Pokémon lab and to his surprise, noticed that the Rival was named on its own. It was Blue from the previous save file. He found it odd how that came to be but shoved the thought in the back of his mind and continued on. He decided to continue up north to see if he could get Professor Oak to appear. Professor Oak did appear alright but his usual dialog seemed to have changed. You shouldn't be here, it read. Ben was getting paranoid. I can barely start the game and already I am having ''bad luck.' Although compared to the luck he had now, things were only going to get much, much worse. Professor Oak didn't just walk away from Red, he ran like he had running shoes from the future installments of Pokémon that Ben had only ever watched his friends play. Ben was getting nervous, what was Professor Oak so frightened of? He again questioned the condition of the game he once played but remembered it worked before. Why didn't it work now? Could his brother have tampered with this game in some way? Ben DID let him play the game for a fair period of time when he completed it before. He pondered the thought of maybe dropping the GBA too many times. He decided it was a coincidence and continued anyway. He went to go in the grass again, forgetting that you have to go to Professor Oak first to get your Pokémon and an unusual text box popped up when Ben walked in the first patch of grass he came across. It read'' You should have listened. The power flashed at the same time the game did and turned off, but the game still remained active and sounded like it was breathing. Like it was alive. It sounded like someone was running from something in tall grass. Ben could not tell though as the screen was still black and these sounds were playing on their own leaving Ben's imagination to go wild. The game then continued the blinking it was doing before for around 10 seconds. A battle started with what appeared to be his rival, Blue. Ben somehow sent out a Pokémon called '''Maria'. It had the model of Charmander. Maria was the name of Ben's mother. Ben was a little confused and figured he didn't remember naming his Pokémon and continued anyway. The Pokémon only had the move struggle and Ben could not escape. Instead of fighting back however, Blue spoke in message boxes saying You shouldn't have walked in the grass! No one shall save you. A text box appeared stating Your parents were never there for you! They will pay! The Pokémon was killed in one strike. It disappeared from his party and the game asked Next victim? ''It was meant to ask ''Next Pokémon? ''not next victim. Ben was confused and could only select yes since no was not an option displayed. He didn't have enough time to see what his mystery Pokémon were as one was automatically selected. It was named '''Seth'. It had the model of Squirtle. Wait... that's Ben's father's name. This made him scratch his head in confusion. This couldn't be right. Surely. The text boxes continued and Blue soon spoke again: You wanted to be alone, didn't you? ''Static slowly creeped in. ''Your wishes will now come '''TRUE!' The game shouted loudly from the last word and Seth soon became confused. After the first turn, the Pokémon hit itself with confusion causing an instant K.O. Ben was scared for his life. He didn't know what to do or what to say but something inside him compelled him to keep going. It felt like another side of him was coming alive. One side of him actually felt good when the Pokémon fainted and could no longer be selected. The game automatically once again switched out the Pokémon of his non existent arsenal into a Pidgey called '''Levi.' No way! ''Ben thought to himself. A loud screech of what sounded like Gastly's cry echoed from all around his room. Ben flipped the handheld in a fright onto the floor. He thought for sure he broke it. Another loud Gastly cry screech echoed that seemed to be louder than the previous one. It sounded like it came from all around the room. The battle disappeared altogether and a text box appeared at the center of the screen reading ''What... done already? Ben was petrified. Breathing was still going on in the background now. More intensely this time. A smile upon Ben's face could be seen in the dark room. He didn't know why he was smiling but he definitely felt good whatever happened. The battle was then displayed once again once Ben picked it up and Levi used Fly on its own. Blue then displayed a message once again. He never stuck around anyway. He is useless. They all are! ''Levi hit itself with confusion but never came down from its flight. It did however show him dead. But that's what made Ben tilt his head. All the Pokémon that he got killed were depicted as '''Dead' and not Fainted. Somehow, instead of the battle ending and being sent to a Pokemon Center, Red sent out himself to fight. Red was horrified and turned directly to Ben. Red displayed a message this time. You killed them! You killed them all! You should have never abandoned me! The next text box from Blue read Does it feel good? Blue then jumped at Red and the handheld went black. He was then teleported to a very dark room with barely any lighting. Red was controlling himself and Ben could only watch this time as he headed into a long walkway. As Red reached what appeared to be a large square room at the end of the long corridor, Red turned around to walk back to where he came as it was a dead end. To Ben's surprise, the appearance of Red was horrifying. His left eye was punctured through the skull and his right eye dangled in front of his right cheek. He had a bloody broken nose and his limbs look battered and broken beyond repair. Surprisingly though, only his nose was bloody and everything else just looked broken or disfigured in some way. Ben was shaking with intensity. He had played scary games before but this was beyond what his stomach could handle. Suddenly the game shouted at Ben at an unusually loud volume. BUUURY.......THEM.....! Blue ran up from the very corridor Red came from and lit it up behind him with every step. He went behind Red and pounced again. This time the screen flashed quickly and loud screams were heard. Like they were from 3 different people. 2 Males and 1 Female. Ben couldn't tell if he was going insane from loneliness or if this was all a dream. He pinched himself to make sure. This wasn't a dream... The Pokémon Lab from Cinnabar Island was what it appeared to be his next location. However the breathing in the background split itself into 3, wheezing and agonizing voices. Blue buried Red alive. It wasn't just one grave displayed however. 3 graves were beside each other all in a neat line. As soon as Red was buried, the breathing and crying from the 3 voices stopped very suddenly. ''You were never alone... You had us remember? Blue then turned his neck all the way around with his body still facing towards the garden and his head looked directly at Ben with his eyes as dark as a Black Hole. The GBA SP then rumbled as it did before and finally turned itself off. The power came back on. Ben was freaking out and threw it out his open bedroom window like a discus and broke it in two across the road. He was relieved to not hear it anymore but still shaken up. Those eyes! ''He thought with great fear. He heard a car drive past and a loud crunch was heard. Ben saw that both the cartridge AND the handheld got crushed. He was still beyond belief and had goosebumps all over. He shut his window, closed the blinds and crawled into his bed. Maybe if I get some sleep I can forget all this ever happened, Ben thought to himself. He shut his eyes and turned over to sleep. The next day, after the worst sleep he ever had, Ben went to go see if his family was home. Levi's room, usually filled with half-full bottles of beer everywhere was completely empty... Like Levi never existed... ''Did Levi move out? Ben thought to himself. He went to go see if his parents would be asleep either on the couch or in their bedrooms but this was something that frightened Ben the most. Nothing was in the parents' bedroom either. Ben was freaking out. What is going on? Ben walked out to his front lawn and noticed something very peculiar. The grass looked like it had grown over months in a matter of hours. Ben couldn't help but shout ''What the hell is happening to me? ''One of his neighbours (A male) heard this and ran to comfort Ben. ''Oh Ben I am so sorry about your family and that accident with that tall grass on the way home! ''Ben thought he was joking and went to watch TV with Niles following behind him. All over every channel was the sudden accident of "Grass being a killer?" Levi, Seth and Maria had all of their pictures on the news. The news reporters simply said ''R.I.P. '' Niles felt horrible for Ben and hugged him as hard as he could. Ben couldn't believe it and pushed Niles back in a rush of adrenaline mixed with fear. ''N-no... it c-can't be... ''Ben really was alone this time? He cried out as loud as he could and fell to the ground. But something felt odd... the atmosphere changed and it began to get cold. Ben stopped crying and observed his surroundings. He could hear Pallet Town music behind him. A voice coldly said behind him ''This is what you wanted all along wasn't it Ben? Now your family can be with you forever!'' 'Ben turned around in confusion and wiped his eyes to see the most horrific sight he had ever seen. 3 gravestones were set in his front yard. His neighbour somewhat turned into a dark silhouette of Blue and laughed sadistically with a deep voice that would shake mountains. ' ' ''The power of the mind is a scary thing, Ben. You always wanted your family to be around and so we granted your wish for you. '' ''Now you will never be alone ever, ever again. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:SOG-Read Category:Awesome Category:Screenshots and Visuals